There are known cell culture packages for culturing and containing cell-containing materials such as pieces of tissue and cell suspensions. For example, PTL 1 discloses a cell culture package having a bag-shaped chamber, an opening/closing part that is opened and closed for the inserting and taking out a piece of tissue into and from the chamber, and a tissue holder for holding the piece of tissue in the chamber.